gtafandomcom-20200222-history
3671 Whispymound Drive
3671 Whispymound Drive is a safehouse given to Franklin Clinton upon completion of Hotel Assassination by Lester, located on Whispymound Drive in Vinewood Hills. The reason for the house being given to him is the fact that Lester's portfolio was getting a "little successful", so he figured tangible assets would be the best investment, and for tax reasons someone needed to live there, so Franklin came to mind, especially to Franklin's relief as he wouldn't have to live with his aunt, Denise, anymore. Description The property is a modern house in Vinewood Hills with two floors, a garage, and an infinity pool and jacuzzi. In the driveway, Franklin's Personal Vehicles are parked adjacent to the road. A large living area with a kitchen to the west and stairs to the bedroom to the east. The kitchen has a counter and an adjacent island, and a door is permanently open that leads to the deck. Outside, the deck, garage, and backyard are all connected at a staircase to he left. Downstairs, the bedroom is connected to a hall with three other inaccessible rooms. A walk-in closet is accessible in the bedroom. A door to the backyard is permanently open. Amenities *The player may save the game and/or advance time by eight in-game hours by using Franklin's bed in his bedroom. *The player may change Franklin's clothes by using his walk-in closet. *The player may interact with Chop if he is at his doghouse near the jacuzzi outside. *Two health kits are located within the safehouse: one on the island in the kitchen and one on the dresser in Franklin's bedroom. *All characters can operate the TV in the living area. *Franklin can sit on the couch in the living area, which also allows use of the TV. *Franklin can take a hit from his bong on a table in the far-left of the living area. *Franklin can use his laptop on the island in the kitchen. *Franklin can drink a glass of wine on the island in the kitchen. *Franklin can use a telescope in the far-left of the living area (near the bong) to view downtown Los Santos and the sky. *A garage can be used to store vehicles. Notable Residents Lester Crest (owner) *Franklin Clinton *Chop Vehicles *Franklin's Buffalo & Bagger (customizable). *Player's choice Mission Appearances *Hotel Assassination *The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry Only) *Lamar Down *Something Sensible *The Time's Come *The Third Way Trivia * Unlike most other safehouses in the game, all three protagonists can enter the house due to a door in Franklin's bedroom as well as a door in the kitchen being permanently open. Only Franklin can save and interact with things in the house, however. One exception is the TV, which can be operated by all three characters. (After it becomes a safehouse, the Vanilla Unicorn can also be entered by all three players, though it is accessible even before this.) * The radio in this safehouse is Radio Los Santos. * After 100% Completion a T-Shirt saying "I heart LS" is put on Franklin's bed. * This safehouse is similar to Michael's in terms of quality and amenities, though it has by far the best view of any safehouse in the game, especially at night, due to its large windows and balconies. * As soon as Franklin moves to this safehouse, there's a lot of unopened boxes and packages and many areas still unsettled. As mission time passes, the house gets completely settled in decoration. * If the player bumps into the guitar next to Franklin's bed, it will make a sound. * Sometimes any random vehicle that the player (Using Franklin) has taken may be parked near Franklin's Buffalo and Bagger if either the Player, as Franklin, parked it near the driveway, or after taking a vehicle, switches to Michael and/or Trevor with Franklin is still driving that vehicle and eventually switches back to Franklin in his House, the same vehicle will be parked outside. This is much more possible if the Player, switches to Trevor or Michael and Back to Franklin without getting killed or arrested as Trevor and/or Michael. * After completing Hotel Assassination, and the player switches from Franklin to Trevor or Michael and then back to Franklin, it will instantly take the player into Franklin's new safehouse, with the latter talking to Lester informing him that Franklin is now the owner of the house, and the player being introduced to Franklin's new safehouse. Sometimes this cutscene takes place even after Franklin has entered the safehouse for the first time earlier in the game. * A neighboring house often has a party going on around its pool, which can be easily observed from Franklin's house. * Chop is not always present by his dog house and his bone icon will be nowhere to be seen. It is possible to witness Chop escaping the property, such as by triggering a friend outing outside the safehouse (i.e. arranging for Franklin and one of the other protagonists to encounter each other outside the house). Bizarrely, on occasion when switching to Franklin one of his random activities will have him playing with a dog in a nearby field; the dog looks like Chop but isn't. Bugs *Sometimes when changing the time from night to day by sleeping in the bed the light level changes before the save screen appears (this also happens in Michael's Mansion). *If Franklin has a "Full Spartan" beard it will briefly turn into a stubble during the wine drinking sequence. (Does not appear to apply to later updates of the game.) *Sometimes after the wine drinking animation, Franklin will suddenly wear a spooky white, green and red hockey mask with scuba gear, thus turning Franklin back to his default haircut and facial hair. His clothes also change as green shorts, white camisole and a gold watch. The scuba gear mask does not allow the player to breath underwater. (Again, appears to have been fixed in later updates.) *The aforementioned random character-switching activity that sees Franklin playing with a dog identical to Chop, and the fact Chop is occasionally missing from the safehouse yard (or seen running away from the property), may also be bugs. Gallery 3671WhispymoundDrive-Interior-GTAV.png|Franklin's collection of sports memorabilia. 3671WhispymoundDrive-Terrace-GTAV.png|View of the house from the terrace. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Franklin on the balcony. de:3671 Whispymound Drive es:Mansión de Franklin en Vinewood Hills Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V